X-Men Origins: Wolverine Trivia
Trivia about X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *Patrick Stewart, the actor who portrayed Charles Xavier in the previous three X-Men Movies, is narrating the TV spot for the new movie and he appears in the film through the de-aging special effect used in X-Men: The Last Stand.Professor Xavier In New X-Men Origins: Wolverine TV Spot Rob Keyes, screenrant, 4-23-09 *Movietickets.com reported that X-Men Origins: Wolverine outsold 2008's Iron Man in pre-sale tickets 3:1, over the same time frame prior to release. Wolverine & Star Trek Outselling Iron Man In Ticket Sales Rob Keyes, screenrant, 4-23-09 *This and X-Men: The Last Stand are the first movies being produced by Hugh Jackman and John Palermo's new production company, Seed Production. *Zack Snyder and Bryan Singer turned down the chance to direct the film. Snyder was too busy developing Watchmen, while Singer was too busy with other projects. Snyder also was interested in making the film R-rated, while Hugh Jackman and Lauren Shuler Donner wanted to settle on a PG-13 rating. *Brett Ratner, Len Wiseman, and Zack Snyder all expressed interest in directing the film before Gavin Hood was signed. *This was the first time the popular mutant, Gambit appeared in any of the X-Men movies. He was rumored to be X2: X-Men United in a non-speaking cameo as one of the mutants Professor X hurts with Cerebro and originally slated to make an appearance in X-Men: The Last Stand but was cut from the story. Scott Porter auditioned for the role of Gambit. *David Harbour revealed that he auditioned for the Blob, but didn't get it, and joked that he was too fat for the part. *In a Q & A with Kevin Smith, Edgar Wright revealed he was offered the role of Chris Bradley/Bolt by the producers. He declined, citing he wasn't a good enough actor. Hugh Jackman called him, along with other producers of the movie, with the impression that he had said "yes" to the role. Wright later e-mailed Jackman to politely decline the role. *The characters depicted in this movie are the result of 3 generations of X-Men creators - Wolverine and Sabretooth were created by Len Wein & John Romita Sr. and Chris Clarement & John Byrne respectively back in the '70's; Deadpool is a product of Fabian Nicieza and Rob Liefeld's work on the title during the '90's, and; John Wraith was created by Larry Hama in the '90's, and the Weapon X program was first introduced into X-men by Barry Windsor-Smith in his classic story "Weapon X", originally published in Marvel Comics Presents #72-84 from 1991 *Ryan Reynolds had been attached to play Wade Wilson/Deadpool in a Deadpool solo movie spearheaded by David S. Goyer some time after Blade: Trinity. Reynolds has been quoted numerous times expressing his interest in the character and to one day play him. *Liev Schreiber got involved when Hugh Jackman, his good friend, asked him to be a part of the movie. Liev was originally intended to play Stryker, but he was more interested in Sabertooth/Victor Creed. *Ryan Reynolds (as Deadpool) and Wesley Snipes (in the Blade movies) are the only two actors with roles in Marvel Comics film adaptations to have not gone through an audition prior to signing. *Neither Sabretooth nor Wolverine had their first appearance in X-Men comics. Sabretooth's was in Iron Fist #14, Wolverine's was in The Incredible Hulk #181. *Both the Comic Con and Official Trailers feature scores from films that were released in 2007. The Comic Con Trailer features "Come and Get Them!" from Tyler Bates' 300 score, and The Official Trailer features "Sunshine (Adagio in D Minor)" from John Murphy's score to Danny Boyle's Sunshine. *Originally, Liev Schreiber was given a muscle suit to wear for his role as Victor Creed, in an effort to make his physique look comparable to Hugh Jackman's 220 lb. figure. The suit, similar to that worn by Vinnie Jones in X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), made Schreiber feel "humiliated." Schreiber then requested he be given a chance to gain real muscle by putting work in the gym and changing his diet. He trained for three months while on the set of Defiance in Lithuania, and eventually trained with Jackman on the set of this film in Australia. Jackman also got Schreiber to alter his diet further by adding a great deal of protein, which Schreiber called "the genocide of chickens." In the end Schreiber gained 35 lbs. and had to buy several new suits due to his back gaining several inches in width. "I can't fit into my favorite suit now! But I felt like I owed it to the genre to be big." *Will.i.am accidentally punched the camera while filming a fight scene and scarred his knuckles. *With this film, Hugh Jackman emerges as the first actor to be credited as playing a comic book hero in four consecutive films since Christopher Reeve as Superman. (Patrick Stewart also appears in this film and the 3 previous X-Men films, though his appearance is uncredited, with CGI used to make him appear younger, as was used in X3.) *Dominic Monaghan was originally slated to play a character named Beak, a character unassociated with Weapon X. But over the course of production the character has become Bolt, whose mentor was David North. *Early rumors said Danny Huston was up for a character named Mr. Sinister. *A bootleg copy of the film, missing many of the SFX and a finalized score, but nevertheless a complete cinematic unit, was leaked online a month before the movie's official theatrical release. Despite frantic efforts of Fox to squelch the leaked version, reportedly thousands of downloads occurred. FoxNews.com columnist Roger Friedman was fired from his job as a result of downloading and reviewing the leaked, but incomplete copy of the movie. *In the film, William Stryker says to Wade Wilson: "Wilson, if it weren't for that mouth you'd be the perfect soldier." This is a reference to Wilson's alter ego, Deadpool, as his nickname in the comics is "The merc with the mouth." *In the week prior to the film's release, Marvel Comics published the Wolverine: Weapon X Files one-shot comic book featuring profiles of many of the characters in the film - including Wolverine, Sabretooth, Deadpool, Agent Zero, John Wraith, Silver Fox, Gambit, Blob, and Stryker - despite some of the characters not being involved with Weapon X in the comics and some characters (like Stryker) being vastly different in the film than their comic book predecessors. *In the rear window of the old couple's truck is a sticker reading "Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost" quoting Aragorn's verse from "The Lord of the Rings". *David Ayer wrote an early version of the film's screenplay. *There are two extra scenes in the credits: one about 30 seconds into the credits, while the other is after the credits have finished. *Hugh Jackman and Patrick Stewart are the only two cast members to appear in all four X-Men films. Scott Summers/Cyclops appears in all four as well but portrayed by two different actors. *The brown-and-yellow motorcycle jacket worn by Wolverine throughout the movie is a clear homage to the brown-and-yellow costume worn by Wolverine in the Marvel comics. *In one scene you can see an old black Mercedes-Benz driving around, the same car that Charles and Eric drove at the beginning of X-Men: The Last Stand (2006). *This is the second film where Hugh Jackman plays a title character who is an unusually long-lived warrior with no memory of his past. The first was Van Helsing (2004). *The Marvel character Emma Frost makes a brief appearance towards the end of the movie. Kayla's sister is named Emma and has the ability to change her skin to diamond. Emma Frost has telepathic powers including reading minds and controlling other's thoughts. The ability to transform into a diamond like state is a secondary mutation, unrelated to her telepathy. She is unable to use her telepathy in the diamond form. The Emma Frost character will return in X-Men: First Class. *Victor Creed is never referred to as "Sabretooth" throughout the entire film. *The drug Kayla was injected with to fake her death was hydrochlorothiazide, which in reality is a mild diuretic used to treat high blood pressure. It usually causes a higher urine output, not near death states. *The old couple that helps Logan are Heather Hudson and James Hudson, AKA Guardian and Vindicator. They were members/leaders of Alpha Flight, another Canadian government Mutant program. The Weapon X program is under the command of the fictional "Department K", while Alpha Flight is supervised by "Department H". *In this movie the character of Kayla Silverfox refers to her sister, Emma, but in the Marvel Universe they are not related. Kayla is a member of the Blackfoot Indian tribe and lived with Wolverine in the Canadian Rockies in the 1910s. While Emma (whose real last name is Frost) is from Boston and her family emigrated from England in the 1600s. She did not meet Wolverine until many decades later. *In the bedroom of young James, you can see a wolverine as one of his pictures on the wall. *Karl Urban and Gerard Butler were both considered for the part of Victor Creed. *Michelle Monaghan was offered the role of Kayla Silverfox, Wolverine's lover, but had to turn it down due to scheduling conflicts. *Michael C. Hall was at one point considered for the role of William Stryker. *Skip Woods rewrote David Benioff's script after Gavin Hood was hired. *Despite the fact that this was filmed in Super 35, "Filmed in Panavision" is listed in the end credits. *In response to criticism from fans over Lynn Collins being cast as the Native American, Silverfox, Collins reassured fans by claiming to have distant Native American ancestry. *Stryker kills a superior officer to prevent his project from being shut down. In the comics, a similar character named Stephen Lang did the same thing for similar reasons. *With this film, Hugh Jackman emerges as the first actor to be credited as playing a comic book hero in four consecutive films since Christopher Reeve as Superman. (Patrick Stewart also appears in this film and the 3 previous X-Men films, though his appearance is uncredited, with CGI used to make him appear younger, as was used in X-Men: The Last Stand.) *Patrick Stewart plays Xavier in an uncredited role at the end of the film. The scene is shot on the grounds of Hatley Castle, Victoria, BC the original location of the Mutant school in X2: X-Men United and X-Men: The Last Stand. *Ryan Reynolds was doubled by Scott Adkins for the final fight scenes. *In one scene you can see Charles & Erik's old black Mercedes-Benz from X-Men: The Last Stand driving around. *The Marvel character Emma Frost makes a brief appearance towards the end of the movie. Kayla's sister is named Emma and has the ability to change her skin to diamond. Emma Frost has telepathic powers including reading minds and controlling other's thoughts. The ability to transform into a diamond like state is a secondary mutation, unrelated to her telepathy. She is unable to use her telepathy in the diamond form. *There are two different ending scenes that can be viewed after the credits end. In one, Wolverine is in a bar, possibly in Japan, drinking to remember his past. This scene is likely set not too long before X-Men. In the other, Deadpool's severed hand retracts its claw and moves through the rubble to his decapitated head, whose eyes open up, and cautions all those who see this with an ominous "Shhhhh...". During the original theatrical run, which scene you saw was random depending on your theater. The home video version features the Deadpool scene after the credits. However, the Japanese bar scene is available on the two-disc DVD as a deleted scene. The version shown on Cinemax in March 2010 has the Wolverine bar scene. *In the African scene you see a young girl with black skin and white hair believed to be a young Storm. *The old couple that helps Logan are Heather Hudson and James Hudson, AKA Guardian and Vindicator, members/leaders of Alpha Flight, another Canadian government Mutant program. The Weapon X program is under the command of the fictional "Department K", while Alpha Flight is supervised by "Department H". *In this movie the character of Kayla Silverfox refers to her sister, Emma, but in the Marvel Universe they are not related. Kayla is a member of the Blackfoot Indian tribe and lived with Wolverine in the Canadian Rockies in the 1910s. While Emma (whose real last name is Frost) is from Boston and her family emigrated from England in the 1600s. She did not meet Wolverine until many decades later. *When Deadpool first accesses Scott Summer's Optic Blast power, the skin around his eyes burns in a diamond pattern. Deadpool's mask in the comics has a diamond pattern of a contrasting color around the eyes. *Among the mutants who were captured in cages, a few of them are recognizable: the boy with the tongue is obviously Mortimer Toynbee, aka Toad; the teenager with the tornado appears to be Sofia Mantega, aka Wind Dancer; the boy bouncing around in his cage is Pietro Maximoff, aka Quiksilver (and the son of Magneto); and the boy with the tape over his mouth is Sean Cassidy, aka Banshee. *When Victor asks Logan if he even knows how to kill him Logan says, "I'm gonna cut your goddamn head off. See if that works". In the comics this was how Wolverine actually killed Sabretooth. *Kodi Smit-McPhee was originally cast as the young James Howlett, but turned it down to film The Road and was replaced with Troye Sivan. However, he is cast as a young Nightcrawler in Bryan Singer's X-Men: Apocalypse. *Hugh Jackman recommended his Kate & Leopold co-star Liev Schreiber for the role of Sabretooth, describing him as having the necessary competitive streak to portray Sabretooth. During filming, they dared each other to perform more and more of their own stunts. *In the film, Logan fights in the American Civil War, WWI, WWII, and the Vietnam War. In the comics, he participates in WWI and WWII, even teaming up with Captain America in the latter. *When Deadpool first uses Scott Summer's optic blast, the skin around his eyes burns in a red-shaded diamond pattern. Deadpool's mask in the comics has a diamond pattern of black around the eyes. *On March 31 2009, a bootleg copy of the film was leaked online. The copy had no watermark, unfinished/alternate VFX and a different font for the credits; but by the time the film officially released in theatres on 2009 (weeks later), it had been downloaded about 4.5 million times. Roger Friedman, a reporter for Fox News, wrote an adverse review of the film based on the leaked copy - he even described how easy it was to find and download the film. His review was immediately removed and he got fired. *Hugh Jackman himself expressed regret over this film, admitting it fell short of his expectations and didn't do the character of Wolverine justice. Subsequently he and the rest of the crew sought to do a better job with The Wolverine. *William Stryker tells Wade Wilson (Deadpool): "If it weren't for that mouth you'd be the perfect soldier." Deadpool is branded in the comics as "The Merc with the Mouth." *The film takes place in 1845, the 1860s, the 1910s, 1944, 1973 and 1979. *Liev Schreiber had studied to be a fight choreographer, and wanted to be a dancer like Hugh Jackman, so he enjoyed developing and filming the Logan-Creed fights. *In the rear window of the Hudsons' truck is a sticker reading "Not all who wander are lost", paraphrasing Aragorn's motto from the J.R.R. Tolkien series 'The Lord of the Rings'. *Brian Cox was interested in reprising his role as William Stryker from X2: X-Men United, using the digital skin-grafting VFX used in the last film on Patrick Stewart and Ian McKellen. The filmmakers thought it would be easier and cheaper to cast a younger actor instead and hired Danny Huston. *Gambit, Cyclops and Emma were the only credited prisoners of Striker's Island. However fans have speculated who the other prisoners might be: Quicksilver (white-haired boy who violently thrashes in his cage whilst bound by elastic straps), Banshee (teen with tape over his mouth), Toad (a boy with an amphibious tongue), Psylocke (an East Asian girl with blue and purple streaks in her hair), Whirlwind (young man spinning as a tornado in his cage however other fans believe this to be Riptide), Dust (South Asian girl seen frozen in her cage) *Remy LeBeau (Gambit)'s last name is French for "the handsome" ("le beau"). In the comics, Gambit is well-known for his good looks and charm (in the comics it's considered tactile hypnosis). *This is the first time the mutant Gambit appears in an X-Film. He was planned to make appearances in the previous X-Films, but was always cut out. *Michael C. Hall was at one point considered for the role of William Stryker. *Will.i.am accidentally punched the camera while filming a fight scene and scarred his knuckles. *David Benioff aimed for a darker and more brutal story, and wrote the script with an R rating in mind. Producer Hugh Jackman did not see the need for an R rating, however, and the script was toned down to a safer PG-13 level. *Gambit's portrayal in this film is inspired by his "Ultimate X-Men" version, where he was a retired thief and carries a Southern/Cajun accent. *Hugh Jackman collaborated with the writers on the script, as he wanted the film to be a character piece compared to the other X-Films. *This is one of the two films in the "X-Men" series in which Magneto does not appear. The other one is Deadpool. *Hugh Jackman and Liev Schreiber are the only Tony Award winners in this film, as well as the only ones to also be nominated for a Golden Globe. *Tyler Mane, who played Sabretooth in X-Men, requested he reprise the role, but he was turned down by the filmmakers who wanted a younger actor for the prequel. *Danny Huston compared his character of William Stryker to a racehorse breeder, who rears his mutant experiments like children but abandons them when something goes wrong. *Liev Schreiber describes Sabretooth as the most monstrous role he has ever played. *Karl Urban and Gerard Butler were both considered for the part of Victor Creed. *In James Howlett's bedroom a picture of a wolverine can be seen, foreshadowing his mutation and later title. *Many comic-book fans were unhappy with the way Deadpool was treated in this film, including Ryan Reynolds. To the extent that Deadpool ignores this film entirely, except for a couple of lines and a figurine. *Gavin Hood described the film's central theme as Wolverine's inner struggle between his animalistic and human qualities: "I realized that Wolverine's great appeal lies in the fact that he's someone who, in some ways, is filled with a great deal of self-loathing by his own nature and he's constantly at war with himself." *In a Q and A with Kevin Smith, Edgar Wright revealed he was offered the role of Chris Bradley/Bolt by the producers. He declined citing he wasn't a good enough actor. Later, Hugh Jackman called him, along with other producers from the film, with the intention he had said "yes" to the role. Later, he e-mailed Jackman to politely tell him no, without being disrespectful. *Will.i.am was a fan of the X-Men franchise who identified Nightcrawler as his favorite character and was subsequently cast to play a mutant with similar teleporting powers. *Liev Schreiber was originally considered for the role of Colonel William Stryker, but he requested to take the role of Victor Creed as he found that role more interesting. *Originally, Deadpool was only going to cameo, but the role grew after Ryan Reynolds was cast. *William Stryker's lab was shot at Cockatoo Island, at New South Wales. The enormous buildings at that location were perfect for the designers, and the filmmakers saved money on digitally creating a set. *Hugh Jackman underwent a high intensity weight training regimen to improve his physique for the role. He altered the program to shock his body into change and also performed cardiovascular workouts. Jackman noted no digital touches were applied to his physique in a shot of him rising from the tank within which Wolverine has his bones infused with adamantium. *Throughout the film, Logan wears a brown/yellow motorcycle jacket. In the comics, Wolverine wore a brown/yellow costume. *Gavin Hood wanted to make Wolverine suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder from his army years, but Fox Studios vetoed the idea as too heavy a theme for a comic-book film. *Screenwriter David Benioff and actors Hugh Jackman, Liev Schreiber, Kevin Durand and Daniel Henney are fans of the "X-Men" comics. *Gavin Hood compared the relationship between Logan and Victor Creed to the tennis rivalry between players Björn Borg and John McEnroe: Victor hates Logan because he loves and needs his brother, but is too proud to admit he wants him back. *According to David Benioff, the script was influenced by the Wolverine-centred comics "Wolverine" (1982), "Weapon X" (1991) and "Origin" (2001); the latter being Benioff's favourite comic. *This is the first film to insert the X-Men characters into real-world historical events: the American Civil War, World War I, World War II, and the 1979 Three Mile Island accident. See also trivia for X-Men: First Class, The Wolverine and X-Men: Days of Future Past. *William Stryker sports a silver cross pin on his jacket lapel. This is a reference to the character's comic book origin as a radical Christian Televangelist. *Bryan Singer (who directed the X-Men (2000) and X-Men 2 (2003)), Brett Ratner (who directed X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)), Len Wiseman, Alexandre Aja, and Zack Snyder all expressed interest in directing the film before Gavin Hood was hired. *In response to criticism from fans over Lynn Collins being cast as the Native American, Silverfox, Collins reassured fans by claiming to have distant Native American ancestry. *The Fast and Furious and X-Men franchises have often released the same installments of a franchise in the same year. X2: X-Men United and 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), X-Men: The Last Stand and The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006), X-Men Origins: Wolverine and Fast & Furious (2009), X-Men: First Class and Fast Five (2011) and The Wolverine and Fast & Furious 6 (2013). Furious 7 (2015) was set to be released in 2014, the same year as X-Men: Days of Future Past, however it then was pushed to 2015 after Paul Walker's death. *The Blob suit went through six months of modifications, and had a tubing system inside to cool Kevin Durand down with ice water. *Gavin Hood and top Fox executive Tom Rothman reportedly had clashes over the film's creative direction. One infamous incident happened while Hood was off-set, at which point Rothman took it upon himself to have one of the sets repainted from Hood's original dark theme into something lighter. *Gavin Hood has stated that the scripting process was a mess, and that portions of the screenplay were hastily rewritten as the movie was filming. *Daniel Henney is of Korean/Irish descent and is American by nationality, however his character Agent Zero is actually German by ethnicity and nationality in the comics. In fact Zero who is better known as Maverick in the comics is portrayed as a cold hearted ruthless marksman which is opposite to his comics book counter part. In addition Maverick has to build up kinetic energy by movement or hitting something. However the film hints that he can absorb and alter kinetic energy giving him enhance gun fire and marksman abilities and he is also shown being capable of moving faster and jumping higher than a normal human. *Hugh Jackman recommended Gavin Hood as director, noting parallels between Logan and the hero of Hood's previous film, Tsotsi. *Production went into difficulties due to creative conflicts between director Gavin Hood and the studio. Richard Donner, producer Lauren Shuler Donner's husband, had to fly to the set to ease tensions. *The final scene (a destroyed Three Mile Island) was achieved with five different matte-paintings. *After running in the woods following, Logan unleashing his claws for the first time, Victor calls him : "Little brother!" A line that pays homage for Victor/Sabretooth, to call Wolverine "little runt!" *This is the first film to be produced by Hugh Jackman and John Palermo's new production company, Seed Productions. *Bryan Singer revealed that Kayla's sister Emma is not Emma Frost. *Hugh Jackman earned $25 million for the film. *In some scenes Wolverine's claws were created through computer-generated imagery since the props being used in those scenes looked obvious. *The characters depicted in this movie are the result of 3 generations of X-Men creators - Wolverine and Sabretooth were created by Len Wein & Johnny Romita and Chris Claremont & John Byrne respectively back in the '70's; Deadpool is a product of Fabian Nicieza and Rob Liefeld's work on the title during the '90's, and; John Wraith was created by Larry Hama in the '90's, and the Weapon X program was first introduced into X-men by Barry Windsor-Smith in his classic story "Weapon X", originally published in Marvel Comics Presents #72-84 from 1980's. In addition, characters created by Stan Lee make cameo appearances toward the end. *Maggie Q was considered for the role of Kayla Silverfox. *Controversy arose as the Queenstown Lakes District Council disputed the Department of Labour's decision to allow Fox to store explosives in the local ice skating rink. Fox moved some of the explosives to another area. The explosives were used for a shot of the exploding Hudson Farm, a scene which required thirteen cameras. Hugh Jackman and Woz Productions reached an agreement with the council to allow recycling specialists on set to advise the production on being environmentally friendly. *Composer Harry Gregson-Williams used stanzas from an ancient Norse poem to underscore the theme "Logan Through Time." *The film was delayed by weather and Hugh Jackman's commitments with Australia. *Lauren Shuler Donner considers Gambit one of her favorite "X-Men" characters. *In the week prior to the film's release, Marvel Comics published the Wolverine: Weapon X Files one-shot comic book featuring profiles of many of the characters in the film - including Wolverine, Sabretooth, Deadpool, Agent Zero, John Wraith, Silver Fox, Gambit, Blob, and Stryker - despite some of the characters not being involved with Weapon X in the comics and some characters (like Stryker) being vastly different in the film than their comic book predecessors. *Michelle Monaghan was offered the role of Kayla Silverfox, but though she wanted to work with Hugh Jackman she had to turn it down due to scheduling conflicts. The role eventually went to Lynn Collins Both Monaghan and Collins appeared on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit at the beginning of their careers. *In the comics, David North uses the alias of "Maverick". However, he has also used the alias "Agent Zero" in recent times. *David Ayer wrote an early version of the film's screenplay. *On-screen brothers Hugh Jackman and Liev Schreiber are good friends in real life. *Will.i.am's first acting role. *Poker player Phil Hellmuth Jr. was going to have a cameo alongside fellow player Daniel Negreanu at Gambit's table, but he was committed to a game in Toronto and couldn't be present for filming. *Although Will.i.am initially did not get on with the casting director, he got the role because he wanted to play a mutant with the same power as Nightcrawler. He enrolled in boot camp to get into shape for the part. *It was originally reported that Dominic Monaghan was going to play Barnell Bohusk/Beak. *For the scenes where Wolverine gets infused with adamantium, Hugh Jackman effectively spent two days underwater. *Scott Adkins doubles up for Deadpool at the film's climax because Ryan Reynolds was busy working on another film at the time. The close-ups of Reynolds were filmed months later when he was in between projects. *Every Friday throughout the film's production, Hugh Jackman gave out lottery tickets to everyone on set. Unfortunately, nobody ever won. *Although a link has been established between Logan and Victor in the comics, this is the first time they've been connected as brothers. *Wolverine's log cabin in the wilderness was actually constructed on a hillside in New Zealand. Unfortunately, because of incessant - and very noisy - high winds, the set had to be dismantled and rebuilt in a studio. *Daniel Henney relished his villainous role as David North: "There are no restrictions playing it, allowing you freely to express it, so you can act how you want to." *Skip Woods rewrote David Benioff's script after Gavin Hood was hired. *Gavin Hood gave pictures of favelas (Brazilian shantytowns) to VFX company Hatch Productions to assist the company in developing accurate matte-paintings for the Africa scenes. *Features two actors from the Australian TV show McLeod's Daughters. Aaron Jeffery (Alex Ryan) plays Thomas Logan at the beginning of the film and Myles Pollard (Nick Ryan) plays Phelan - one of the lumberjacks Logan works with. The two play brothers on McLeod's Daughters. *Gavin Hood detailed that during shooting in Australia, script pages would be sent from LA, at times in the night prior to them being filmed. *A fan of the X-Men movies, Kevin Durand contacted the producers for a role as soon as news of a new film came out. *Gavin Hood was attracted to the project because, as a South African, he could relate to the idea of mutants vs humans segregation. He was particularly keen on concentrating on the personal angle to the film instead of all the pyrotechnics. *Scott Porter auditioned for the role of Gambit. As a child, Liev Scheiber loved the Wolverine comics because of their unique "urban sensibility". *More than 1,000 shots have visual effects in them, which required three effects supervisors and seventeen different companies to work on the film. The most prominent was Hydraulx, who had also worked in the X-Men trilogy and was responsible for the battle in Three Mile Island and Gambit's powers. *James Vanderbilt and Scott Silver both did uncredited rewrites on the screenplay. *The closing credits run for 7 minutes. *Cameo: Daniel Negreanu: (at around 1h 6 mins) The only other poker player shown at the table other than Gambit and Wolverine when they first meet, is Daniel Negreanu, a popular real life Canadian professional poker player. He has won four World Series of Poker bracelets and two World Poker Tour titles. *Some of the mutants William Stryker has captured and encaged are recognizable: the tongued boy is Mortimer Toynbee (Toad, who was seen in X-Men; - the teenager with the tornado is Sofia Mantega (Wind Dancer), who can summon winds; - the boy vibrating in his cage is Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver, son of Magneto), whose power is super-speed; - and the boy with the tape over his mouth is Sean Cassidy (Banshee, who appears in X-Men: First Class), whose power is sonic-level screaming. *The film's version of Deadpool is in line with his comic version (a member of Team X, a wacky mercenary who is experimented on), with the revision that he gains the powers of other mutants and Stryker has his mouth sewn shut (a move Lauren Shuler Donner disliked). Although, in the post-credits scene, it's shown that the seal that was covering his mouth was broken, allowing him to speak again (he even breaks the fourth wall, an ability he has in the comics, to tell the audience "Shh...."). *In New Orleans, Victor Creed (Sabertooth) asks Logan (Wolverine) if he even knows how to kill him to which Logan responds "I'm gonna cut your goddamn head off!" In the comics Wolverine actually killed Sabretooth that way (it doesn't happen in the film though). *The telepathic mutant Emma Frost was going to have a major role in X-Men: The Last Stand, but when Brett Ratner replaced Bryan Singer as that film's director, she was removed from the film. To make up for her removal, she appears in a cameo in this film and has a major role in X-Men: First Class (2011). She has been revised to be Kayla Silver Fox's sister; this indirectly explains Kayla's telepathic abilities, when in the comics Kayla only has a healing ability and weapons skills (ironically Emma herself shows no indication of telepathy in this film). *Logan is shot in the head by Stryker and the trauma from his wound blanks out his memory. In the comic "Origin", Wolverine's healing ability is what blanks out his memory (in the comics though it's short-term and done to combat mental stress; in this film he loses all memory of his life). *Weapon XI is portrayed by two actors, Ryan Reynolds and Scott Adkins. Reynolds portrays Wade Wilson/Weapon XI for close-up/standing shots and simple stunts and Adkins handles the more complicated and dangerous fights in the final battle. *The old couple Logan encounters are named Travis and Heather Hudson. These are the civilian names of Guardian and Vindicator, the leaders of Alpha Flight, a Canadian governmental mutant team (in the comics however Guardian's name is James MacDonald Hudson). *With this film, Hugh Jackman emerges as the first actor to be credited as playing a comic book hero in four consecutive films since Christopher Reeve as Superman. (Patrick Stewart also appears in this film and the 3 previous X-Men films, though his appearance is uncredited, with CGI used to make him appear younger, as was used in X-Men: The Last Stand (2006).) *Patrick Stewart plays Xavier in an uncredited role at the end of the film. The scene is shot on the grounds of Hatley Castle, Victoria, BC the original location of the Mutant school in X2: X-Men United and X-Men: The Last Stand. *Tim Pocock (Scott Summers - Cyclops) describes this film as Scott's big transition moment, when Scott goes from a troubled teenager to a leader in the span of the film. *Patrick Stewart's cameo at the end of the film was actually shot in London against a green screen. *Body count: 88. References Category:X-Men Category:Trivia